


Auld Lang Syne

by Bob49



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob49/pseuds/Bob49
Summary: New Year's HHr fluff drabble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Proton for beta'ing!

### Auld Lang Syne

Hermione was sitting on her favorite seat - also known as Harry's lap - as they unwound after a long day. Her husband had his arms wrapped around her waist, reading with her, his chin resting on her shoulder. Crookshanks snoozed at their feet. All was quiet and peaceful save for the rustle of turned pages, and that peace and quiet was something that they hadn't had nearly enough of in their lives. 

Most of the Wizarding World had gone out to parties and celebrations on this night, celebrating the end of the year, but not them. They had each other, and that was all they needed or wanted. 

The clock struck 12, and they turned to look at each other, both smiling brightly. Another year spent with the love of their lives, and another year to make more memories with each other and fall deeper in love. 

"Happy New Year, Hermione." 

"Happy New Year, Harry." 

Their lips met briefly before they snuggled even closer, continuing to read. 

A Happy New Year indeed, and hopefully, there would be many more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (Late) New Year! Check out the HMS Harmony disc here: https://discord.gg/2GcXw8R


End file.
